Ulrick's Troubles
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Ulrick tries to figure out why they bother saving the world from Xana. Why they have to...Can he figure out his own thoughts, or does all he need to do is get a little help from a friend with glasses?


Lalal I own nothing.  
  
Oh and yes,  
  
Dear Zeke,  
  
I've been told I learned my English pretty good, and fast. I thought I was doing a good job with the English language. But maybe not, maybe I'm not doing as good as I've been told. But please don't be rude about it.  
  
Kazima.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"JEREMY!" Ulrick cried into the cell as he heard his friend cry out. He turned back to look back at his other friends, who were having a hard time with Xana's newest creations.  
  
Xana had tried the robot thing again, but this had to be the most advanced attack he'd ever done to the team. These robots were fast, and could blend in with the surroundings.  
  
Od was on Ulrick's back, groaning with pain as they ran, he'd been clubbed pretty hard. Yumi was chunking things she had gathered, and eventually tossed her own cell phone.  
  
As Ulrick ran, he wondered why he did these things. Why he bothered saving all these people, people like Sissy, people who were cruel and evil towards him and his friends.  
  
Od groaned.   
  
Ulrick smiled a little he wasn't saving them, he was saving Od. Yumi. Aelita. And...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"JEREMY!"  
  
Ulrick nearly dropped the cell at the sound of Jeremy's pained voice. "Guys...help...Hurry..." Jeremy's voice came out in small pants. There was a clicking sound, and Ulrick panicked as he heard the dial tone.  
  
'Why do we fight...with all the things that happen....' Ulrick looked over his shoulder at Od's sweaty face. 'Someone always gets hurt...'   
  
"We're finally here!"  
  
As the two uninjured teens rushed to the elevator Ulrick's thoughts continued to plague him. 'Why do we try? This is just going to happen all over again? Why don't we give up, it'd save us all this trouble...'   
  
He set Od down, shaking his head again. "Why...Why just us...it's not fair..." Ulrick whispered.  
  
His thought swam in his head. He knew he fought to protect his friends, but why else? Was there no other reason? When would it all end? Feeling sick, and his head pounding he groaned pulling at his hair, and sitting down next to Od.  
  
"Ulrick? Ulrick did you get hurt?!" Yumi was at his side immediately concerned by Ulrick's sickly looking face. He shook his head, ignoring her concerned words.  
  
Why did they deal with this?!   
  
WHY!?  
  
"Thank goodness...your finally here."  
  
"OH JEREMY!"  
  
Ulrick was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his blonde friend. His glasses gone, and eyes blinking rapidly, Jeremy stood proudly over a broken robot.   
  
Random bloody patches decorated his shirt and pants. A slow trickle of red dripped down his brow. "Hurry in the scanner..." He fell on one knee, but Ulrick was there. "Jeremy...I'll get you to the computer."  
  
Jeremy smiled up at his friend clutching onto him. "Thanks..."  
  
Ulrick dragged him over to the computers setting him in the chair. "Jeremy...why do we do this? Why are we fighting...?" Jeremy looked at Ulrick with a completely serious face, and gasped, "Well I thought you knew that!"  
  
He smiled, and turned to the computer, leaving bloody fingerprints where he typed, "We don't do this because we want to, or for each other, not even for Aelita...We're doing this for a higher cause. Sometimes we have to put aside the things we want to do what is right." Jeremy then turned back to him. "Hurry to the scanner! Aelita's at the tower and need your help now!"  
  
Ulrick stood dumbfounded starring at Jeremy with wide eyes. A smile crossed his face, and he hugged Jeremy, "Thanks." He took off leaving Jeremy in confusion and stepped inside the scanner.  
  
'Your the smartest kid I know Jeremy...not just book wise either. He's right...we're fighting for a greater cause...and that's all I need to know."  
  
"Scanner, Ulrick!" 


End file.
